


Rest

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Balance [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Revan is slowly losing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Revan finds himself haunted by hallucinations of three certain Jedi.





	Rest

Revan turned as he heard somebody singing an old Concordian lullaby to find his Padawan perched atop of the control console, in the form of his sixteen-year-old self. “Tarre?” Revan asks as he stared at his long-dead Padawan who ceased and looked at him, not displaying any sign of emotion which was very eerie considering Tarre had always been expressive in some way.

“Revanchist.” Tarre stated calmly, in a tone that honestly scared Revan. No emotion, it didn’t sound right coming from his Padawan, especially considering how their last interaction went. “Do you know why I was called Mandalore the Forgotten?” Tarre let out a soft laugh. “No matter what I do or say, I go unremembered for who I actually was. My legacy was demonized by my people. Apparently, Sith Lord is more appealing then Jedi Master.”.

The young man fell silent for but a moment, silently looking at Revan who felt the guilt eat away at him. He had failed his Padawan, just like he had failed the rest of his followers, had failed Meetra, failed Alek and had -- in the end- -- failed to keep his promise to Bastila.

“But you? Master, you’re legacy is untainted. You....this isn’t you.” When Tarre spoke again, his voice was no longer cold but jovial and gentle with that usual tone he got whenever he thought somebody was an idiot.

Meetra manifested herself beside Tarre with her arms folded across her chest and giving him an unimpressed look. “As long as you keep up this so-called mission, you’re giving the Emperor power.” Meetra stated, appearing as she did while they had both been within the cave. She had died because of him, because of his recklessness. “It’s time, Revan.”.

“You don’t understand, I have to do this.’ Revan snaps at the two spirits who exchanged look then gave him annoyed looks like he was acting like an idiot.

“Revan, genocide isn’t the answer to this.” Bastila says as she appeared before him, resting a hand on his cheek, kindness ever present in his eyes.”There are others who will finish this. You need to pass the torch before this destroys you even more.”.

It suddenly dawned on Revan that this was probably just a trick his mind was playing on him, another hallucination as a result of whatever the Emperor had put in him.

“You’re not actually here.” Revan says as he backed away from the three long-dead Jedi. “This is just another trick.”.

“Not entirely.” Meetra says as Revan watched her fade, leaving him alone with Bastila and Tarre.

“You broke your promise.” Tarre states as his form switched to that of a vaguely familiar man in his early sixties, garbed in black Mandalorian armor and dark blue robes. His voice was deeper from age and rougher, but it carried a similar tone as Jolee’s. “I will always be connected to you, Old Man. And I did say I’d come back to haunt you if I died first. ”.

With that, the man vanished while Bastila simply looked at him sadly as he went to rest his hand over hers. “You missed so much, my love.” Bastila said softly as she too faded away to join the others.

He had failed them, all because of this. He was going to fix this, he was going to stop the Emperor so this damn mission wasn’t in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
